


a carnival of fears

by happymedium



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happymedium/pseuds/happymedium
Summary: A collection of one shots and drabbles for Supergirl. (Or at least it will be).





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

*

  
  
"You're engaged.”  
  
"Uh-huh!"  
  
"To Lena Luthor“  
  
Whilst Kara is literally floating on air next to her vibrating with happiness, Alex stands dumbstruck, sounding out her words slowly, not quite ready to believe what she's being told.  
  
"When?"  
  
"This morning!"  
  
“But you've only been dating a couple of months,” Alex stresses, running a hand through her hair exasperated.  
  
Kara physically deflates, shoulders slumping and arms hanging limply by her side, as she lands on the ground next to her with a soft thud,  
  
"You're not happy for me?” she asks, her voice cracking slightly and Alex instantly regrets her reaction,  
  
“I’m sorry,” Alex sighs, walking around the desk that separates them and wrapping her arms around Kara's shoulders. At first its like hugging surf board, Kara standing rigidly in her arms, until she reluctantly relents and squeezes Alex back,  
  
“Of course I'm happy for you. You're my sister and I love you. Lena too,” she explains, “I just want to make sure that you’re sure about this. I mean you've only been dating a couple of months, Kara,”  
  
Kara pulls away and for a moment she looks beyond her thoughtfully,  
  
"Maybe it has only been a couple of months," Kara shrugs, "but we’ve known each other for much longer. And we’ve been so much already. Life is short, and I already know I want to spend the rest of my life with her, so why wait?"  
  
The way she says it with such conviction, with such certainty, has Alex dwelling on it all afternoon.  
  
Kara’s reasons aren’t wrong, and with the nature of what she does and what she deals with (in between working as a reporter and battling deadly aliens on the daily), maybe it does make sense.  
  
Still.  
  
There’s something else in the back of her mind that’s bothering her more. It’s a familiar feeling of something that she can’t quite describe.  
  
Maybe it’s because of her own relationship. She and Maggie have been a couple for much longer,  and still the concept of marriage hasn’t even been brought up hypothetically between them. Hell, Alex doesn’t even know if Maggie wants to ever get married, or if she does herself.  
  
Instead of saying anything though, Alex just nods in agreement and apologises, then lets Kara gush over the details of her proposal.  
  


  
  
*

  
  
  
It’s just after 11 when she arrives home, a lot later than she had anticipated, (although maybe she should by now, she doesn’t exactly clock regular office hours down at the DEO).  
  
Maggie is asleep on the couch when she opens the door, still in her jacket and boots on her feet, a rerun of ‘Pawn Stars’ playing quietly in the background, and half eaten plate of food just sitting on the coffee table.  
  
Closing the door softly behind her, Alex pads over the couch and crouches down. Maggie’s cheek is smushed again the cushion as she lays face down on top of it, and her arm hangs off the edge as she snores soundly.  
  
She reaches out her hand and strokes Maggie's hair tenderly, careful not to disturb her as she does, smiling to herself and marvelling at how in love she feels; at how familiar it feels and brand new all at the same time.  
  
This is all she wants, she thinks. All of the time, from little moments like finding Maggie asleep on their couch after a tiring day at work, to the bigger moments, like when they celebrated New Years for the first time together, or the first night in their joint apartment. All she can wish for is that Maggie wants the same.  
  
After a while, when Alex feels her ankles begin to ache after a long day at work, she straightens up and gathers the plate from the side and heads to the kitchen.  
  
She gets a head start on the dishes left over from this morning, enjoying the quiet of the apartment. Once they’re washed, dried and put away, she makes a start on something quick to eat, her stomach growling loudly.  
  
From the couch she hears Maggie stir, there’s a rustling of her clothes as she sits up and stretches her arms. Alex glances over her shoulder just in time to see Maggie smiling at her sleepily,  
  
“Hey you,” she says, turning back to the supper she’s preparing.  
  
“Hey yourself,”  
  
“Good day?” Alex asks,  
  
“All the better for seeing you,” Maggie murmurs, sloping towards the kitchen and coming up behind her, wrapping her arms around Alex's waist, lifting herself up on her tiptoes and pecking her on her cheek, “It was fine, busy. How was your day?”  
   
Alex shrugs, “The same, busy,”  
  
Maggie tilts her head, “Hey,” she says, taking a step back to look at her properly, “What’s wrong?”  
   
“Lena proposed to Kara today,”  
  
“Really?” Maggie says, sounding almost impressed. Alex nods, “Well, that’s great! I’m so happy for them,”  
  
Alex stops what she’s doing, and leans against the counter, “Don’t you think it’s a bit sudden?” she asks carefully,  
  
“I guess only Lena and Kara know that,” Maggie hums, hoisting herself up onto the kitchen island behind her,  
  
“Do you want to get married?”  
  
The question slips out before can stop herself, she wasn’t expecting to bring it up quite so soon, not whilst Kara’s news was still so new.  
  
It surprises Maggie too, judging by the way her eyes widen comically.  
  
“Is this a proposal?” Maggie asks, a sceptical smirk pinching at her mouth.  
  
Alex shakes her head quickly,  
  
“No, I mean— Is it something you would want… in the future? Like, is it a big thing for you?”  
  
“I don’t know, I hadn’t really thought about it,” she shrugs, “but what I do know is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And we don’t need to be married for me to want that,”  
  
“Yeah?” Alex asks, a wave of relief washing over her.  
  
“Don’t get me wrong though, if you were to propose I wouldn't say no,” Maggie grins, stretching her foot out and nudging Alex’s thigh with her toe playfully. Alex moves forward swiftly and settles herself between Maggie’s legs, her hands sitting on her waist as Maggie loops her arms around Alex’s neck loosely,  
  
“I want the same thing you know,” Alex tells her, “You; with or without a ring,”  
  
“Ride or die, right?”  
  
“Ride or die.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie gets injured at work.

* * *

 

Maggie has seen a lot of things since she started the force, gained a lot of injuries too.

Like once when she was fresh in the game, a beat cop, and she was chasing a known drug dealer through the back alleys of Gotham; she lost her footing as she careened around a corner and fell awkwardly on her shoulder.

The first time she’d ever broken a bone.

Or more recently after she had joined the Science police, when she was shot at by the Cyborg Superman. That had left a decent scar on her upper sternum.

Those stories are good ones, ones she doesn't mind sharing.

Breaking her ankle by slipping on a clearly marked wet floor is not one of those stories.

It's 6:30 in the morning almost, and Maggie has been in the hospital for almost forty minutes waiting for a doctor or a nurse or... somebody, to tell her anything.

Like if she can go home, maybe see her girlfriend before she goes to work.

A nurse had offered her a phone call after leaving her cell at the station, but Maggie had turned it down.

A broken ankle is nothing worth worrying Alex over, especially when she has work in a few hours.

Although clearly someone thought differently, as Alex skids into the room just seconds later, her face red and creased with worry, dressed haphazardly in what Maggie knows to be her lazy pants and pyjama shirt underneath that long coat.

That is until she realises that Maggie is alive and sitting up in bed, smiling across at her sheepishly. Looking well, apart from of course the darkening black bruise underneath her eye.

And of course, for her swollen foot, propped up by a few pillows at the other end of the bed.

Alex crosses the room and places both of her hands on her shoulders, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead before crouching down beside her hospital bed,

'Are you okay? Malcolm said you'd been in an accident at work?' Alex says worriedly, running a hand over her hair, wincing in sympathy at the bruise on her face and sparing a look at Maggie's foot with a frown, 'what happened?'

For a second Maggie contemplates telling a little white lie.

Maybe she was.. attending a crime scene and was accidentally injured there. At least that way she was doing some police work when it happened.

Instead she sighs and settles on the embarrassing truth.

The truth that she had gone to reheat her mug of cold, stale coffee in the microwave and failed to notice the recently mopped floor and yellow signage before it.

Next thing she realised was her feet in the air in front of her, followed by a hard drop to the floor and her coffee mug thumping her right in the face dowsing her with the contents of the mug.

Malcolm the Janitor had found her around five minutes later, still flat on her back and groaning in pain.

Alex stares at her for a moment, and for a second Maggie thinks she might have to explain the story again.

Then Alex pinches the bridge of her nose, and takes a slow, deep breath.

'Are you kidding?'

Maggie shrugs a shoulder, then holds a hand up as if to say "what can you do".

'I raced over here thinking you'd been beaten up, or shot at, and you're telling me you slipped... in the break room?'

'Believe me, I would have preferred to have been shot at,' Maggie mumbles, 'that would have been less mortifying'

Alex frowns at her slightly, then shifts from crouching on the floor to pulling the chair tucked away behind her to sit by the side of the bed instead.

Maggie holds her palm out, looking to Alex expectantly.

Alex sighs, and takes Maggies hand in hers,

'Don't say that, I'm just glad you're okay. A klutz maybe, but you're okay,'

That earns a dimpled grin from Maggie who squeezes her hand.

'How did you miss the fluorescent yellow wet floor sign, I thought you were a detective, Sawyer?' Alex ponders, then laughs as Maggie slaps at her arm jokingly.

Maybe it's an embarrassing story, Maggie thinks, but she'd tell it time and time again just to marvel at the look on Alex's face when she does.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is really. After I read about the Sanvers proposal I felt the urge to write this version.  
> I guess I had a different head canon surrounding Alex and marriage but hey, that's what fanfics for right?
> 
> (Title comes from the album by Yellow House.)


End file.
